kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Song Joong-ki
Song Joong-ki (* 19. September 1985 in Daejeon) ist ein südkoreanischer Schauspieler und Moderator. Durch das historische Drama "Sungkyunkwan Scandal" aus dem Jahr 2010 und die Varietyshow "Running Man", bei der er eines der ursprünglichen Mitglieder war, erlangte Song Joong-ki Berühmtheit. In dem Drama "The Innocent Man" (2012) spielte er seine erste Hauptrolle. Er wirkte auch in einigen Filmen, wie zum Beispiel "A Werewolf Boy" (2012) als Hauptcharakter mit. Nach seiner Wehrpflicht, übernahm Song Joong-ki 2016 die Hauptrolle in dem beliebten Drama "Descendants of the Sun", welches in Südkorea ein Publikum von 38,8 % anzog. Dadurch wurde er zu einem Top Hallyu Star. Leben vor seiner Karriere Song Joong-ki wurde am 19. September 1985 in Daejeon geboren. Song competed in short track speed skating competitions. Representing his hometown, the city of Daejeon, he participated in the National Games three times and won awards at other large meets. During his first year of high school, however, he was injured and had to quit the sport (Song would later play a national speed skater in the TV series Triple).45 He then turned his attention to his studies. Having scored 380 points out of 400 on his national college entrance, he entered the prestigious Sungkyunkwan University and graduated with a degree in Business Administration in 2012.6 Song wanted to be an "actor", "athlete" and a "broadcaster" since he was in elementary school. Song majored in business administration and minored in broadcasting. He first appeared in a TV show as a contestant on KBS's Quiz Korea, substituting a senior who was sick. Song eventually won second place. This brought him significant attention and became a cover model for university magazine College.457 2008-2011: Karrierebeginn und Durchbruch 2008 feierte Song Joong-ki mit dem Film "A Frozen Flower" sein Filmdebüt. Im nachfolgenden Jahr hatte er in "Believe in the Moment" einen Auftritt. Auch in "Triple" und "Will it snow for Christmas?" hatte er kleinere Rollen. Song Joong-ki war von 2009 bis 2010 regulärer Moderator der Musikshow "Music Bank" von KBS. 2010 trat er in dem Drama "OB/GYN Doctors", sowie in dem Film "Hearty Paws 2" auf. Die Rolle, mit der er seinen Durchbruch feierte, übernahm er in dem Drama "Sungkyunkwan Scandal", in dem er einen reichen, faulen Playboy aus dem 18. Jahrhundert darstellt. Außerdem nahm er von 2010 bis 2011 an der Fernsehshow "Running Man" teil, welche in ganz Asien sehr beliebt wurde. Etwas später veröffentlichte Song Joong-ki sein Buch "Beautiful Skin Project", in dem er Anleitungen für die Gesundheit und Schönheit von Männern vorstellt. Dieses wurde 2013 in Japan wiederveröffentlicht. Ende des Jahres 2010 nahm er an einer Fahrradtour durch Sydney teil, welche man sich in 2 Episoden bei ELLE, einer Tochterfirma des gleichnamigen Fashionmagazines, ansehen konnte. Anfang 2011 konnte man im Fernsehen ein TV-Special Song Joong-ki's namens "I'm Real" sehen, welches von seiner Reise nach Japan handelt. Später wurde er ein Gastgeber der Show "Made in U" von jTBC. Im selben Jahr war er in der romantischen Komödie "Penny Pinchers" als arbeitsloser Versager zu sehen. Von Kritikern wurde er anhand seiner Leistungen darin als charismatisch und sehr guter Hauptdarsteller mit einer glaubwürdigen Präsenz beschrieben. Danach übernahm Song Joong-ki die Rolle des jungen King Sejongs in dem Drama "Deep Rooted Tree". Für diese Rolle erhielt er bei den SBS Drama Awards 2011 den PD Award. 2012 war er der Erzähler der 6-teiligen Dokumentation "Tears of the Antarctic" die Teil des MBC Programmes "Tears of the Earth" war, welches von He later narrated the six-part documentary Tears of the Antarctic for MBC program Tears of the Earth (2012), which focuses on pressing environmental issues on the planet and donated his entire salary to charity. 2627 He reprised his role as narrator when the series was re-edited and released in theaters as Pengi and Sommi (2012).28293031 He later went on a fan-meeting tour called Song Joong-ki Asia Fan Meeting Tour – THRILL & LOVE, holding fan meetings in Thailand, Singapore, Taiwan and South Korea.32333435 2012-2015: Hauptrollen und Wehrpflicht Lee's breakthrough came in 2009 with the lead role of Gu Jun-pyo in KBS's Boys Over Flowers, the Korean adaptation of the popular Japanese television drama Hana Yori Dango, which was based on the popular Shōjo manga Boys Over Flowers (花より男子 Hana Yori Dango). Competition for the leading role was very intense and Lee only got to know he was cast from the newspapers.6 The series attracted high viewership ratings and buzz throughout South Korea during its broadcast,7 and created another Korean Wave throughout Asia which made Lee a household name and Hallyu star.89 Dubbed as the 20 billion won CF King, Lee's new-found popularity gained him many endorsement deals.10 In 2010, Lee starred in the romantic comedy Personal Taste, in which he played an ambitious perfectionist young architect who poses as a gay man to become roommates with a young woman, leading to romantic complications. When asked about why he chose the role during an interview he responded "I think I would do a better job playing heavy and more defined roles when I am older. I think "Personal Taste" was perfect because it is bright, cheerful but you can also laugh and cry over it as well."11 In 2011, he played the titular character in action drama City Hunter, which was loosely based on Tsukasa Hojo's popular manga. The drama was a commercial success across Asia, and contributed to Lee's growing popularity, most notably in Japan, Philippines, China,1213 and parts of Europe.14 He participated in a popular Chinese variety show Happy Camp in December 2011.15 On April 6, 2012, Lee announced on his Facebook page that he would appear in a new drama called Faith. The historical/medical drama aired from August to October 2012. Despite garnering viewership ratings around the 10% range, Faith was a commercial flop due to its high budget.16 2016-heute: Internationale Berühmtheit Song made his small screen comeback in Descendants of the Sun alongside actress Song Hye-kyo, playing the leader of a special UN peacekeeping unit.6061 The drama peaked 38.8% nationwide viewership rating and 41.6% in the Seoul capital area.362 The success of Descendants, especially in China, made him the Korean Tourism Honorary Ambassador by the Korea Tourism Organization to actively promote Korean tourism worldwide.63 He was also listed as one of the Top 100 Future Generation of Leaders, at #34.64 He became the face of over 30 brands in 2016 alone and was one of the recipients of Korea's "Brand of the Year" award.656667686970 He then embarked on a series of sold-out Asian tour spanning 10 different cities, where he met more than 60,000 fans. Song will be appearing next in the 2017 South Korean movie Battleship Island alongside actors So Ji-sub and Hwang Jung-min. He will portray a member of the Korean Independence group, who sneaks onto Battleship Island to rescue a fellow member.7172 Privates Am 5. Juli 2017 wurde verkündet, dass Song Joong-ki und Song Hye-kyo, seine Schauspielpartnerin aus Descendants of the Sun (2016) verlobt seien. Die Hochzeit fand am 31. Oktober 2017 in einer privaten Zeremonie bei Youngbingwan, Hotel Shilla in Seoul statt. Teil nahmen die engste Familie und Freunde des Paares, darunter die Schauspieler Lee Kwang-soo, Yoo Ah-in und Park Bo-gum, welcher auch während des Empfangs auf dem Klavier spielte. Rollen in Dramen 2007 in Get Karl! Oh Soo-jung als Reporter 2 2008 in Love Racing als jüngerer Mann 2008 in My Precious You als Jang Jin-ho 2009 in Triple als Ji Poong-ho 2009 in My Fair Lady als Butler (Episode 1) 2009 in Will It Snow for Christmas? als Han Ji-yong 2010 in OB & GY als Ahn Kyung-woo 2010 in Sungkyunkwan Scandal als Gu Yong-ha 2011 in Deep Rooted Tree als Yi Do (Teenager) 2012 in The Innocent Man als Kang Ma-ru 2016 in Descendants of the Sun als Yoo Si-jin 2016 in The Sound of Your Heart als Song Joong-ki 2017 in Man to Man als Bankangestellter Rollen in Filmen 2008 in A Frozen Flower als No-tak 2009 in Five Senses of Eros als Yoo Jae-hyuk 2009 in The Case of Itaewon Homicide als Jo Jong-pil 2010 in Hearty Paws 2 als Dong-wook 2011 in Penny Pinchers als Chun Ji-woong 2011 in Rio als Blu (Stimme) 2012 in Pengi and Sommi als Erzähler 2012 in The Grand Heist als älterer Jung-goon 2012 in A Werewolf Boy als Chul-soo 2017 in The Battleship Island als Park Moo-young Auftritte in Fernsehshows Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Moderator Kategorie:Geburtstag im September Kategorie:Top Hallyu Star Kategorie:34